Many systems or applications contain a large amount of programming for databases, tools, and other features for performing a wide variety of tasks. Such systems usually store all of the programming and all versions of the applications or systems locally on the user's computer even if the user does not use some of the systems' features. This process, however, consumes large amounts of bandwidth, takes up storage space of the users' computers, and is prone to security breaches.